


Anger Management

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Meeting, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Table Sex, cursing, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Negan takes out his frustration on one of his female Saviors.





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by S08E05 (b/c angry Negan is a huge turn on for me...sorry not sorry)
> 
> Work title may change.

Negan was never a man to be messed with. Say one wrong thing, cross that thin line and he loses it instantly, everyone in his presence forced to deal with a side we all try desperately to avoid.

"People are the foundation of what we are building here!" Negan shouts with fervor, fuming, as he repeatedly bangs Lucille harshly against the table, the barbed wire wrapped around her smooth surface marking the wooden top with the indentations of his frustration "Are you confused about who we are? Are you confused about who is in charge?" he continues, waiting for an answer, even a simple shake of the head would have sufficed, as his brown orbs burned holes through the man brave enough to even suggest killing other members of another community just to send a message, members Negan considers to be a valuable resource "Are we backsliding, Simon? Please tell me we're not backsliding"

"No" Simon mutters lowly but confidently with a shake of the head

"Good" Negan smirks evilly "Meeting adjourned. Everyone get the fuck out now"

Saviors hesitantly stand in unison from the table, marching out, I, following closely behind them until Negan wraps his glove covered digits around my wrist, pulling me back.

"Except you doll" he grins mischievously, waiting until the last Savior closes the door behind them before sliding his chair out of the way with his foot "I'm not done with you yet" he rests Lucille on another seat, his empty hands roughly wrapping around my hips, slowly pushing me backwards until my lower posterior was against the edge of the table

"What are you doing, Negan?"

Negan elicits a short chuckle, but his expression still cold as ice "I think what I'm doing is pretty fucking obvious, don't you?" He inquires as he pushes himself flush against me, his hard and growing member poking against my abdomen

"I-" my breath hitches, struggling to form a proper, coherent, sentence. He was making me weak, a puddle at his feet and the smug bastard knew it, enjoying every single, tortuous minute "I thought you didn't fuck your female Saviors, that's why you have wives"

Negan snorts, giggling sarcastically "Baby, you seem to forget that I run this shindig, which means I can screw the brains out of any woman my giant dick is in the mood for" He leans in closer, his thin, pink, lips only centimeters away from connecting with those of my own, his breath, hot against my skin "And, sugar, my massive sized dick is hungry for your pussy, baby"

Negan inserts his bottom lip in between his teeth, giving it a flirtatious bite as his hands snake behind to my ass, grabbing a handful before giving it a good, hard, squeeze.

I whimper at his manhandling, a grin of satisfaction plastered on his face

"You have yet to stop me and tell me no so I'm guessing you probably want me just as bad as I want you, huh?"

"Maybe" I tease, with a bite of my own bottom lip 

"That's not good enough for me, baby, yes or no?" he growls, giving one of my ass cheeks a stinging slap through the fabric of my pants "I'm pissed off and I really fucking need this right now, so-"

"Ye-yes"

"Good answer, darling" Negan leans in, momentarily planting a sloppy, passionate kiss on my lips before pulling away, eagerly and furiously ripping off my clothes, carelessly tossing them around the room.

He steps back, hungrily eyeing my slim, naked figure that stood like a model before him "Lay your sexy self down on the table" he orders, his finger pointing at the said object behind me

"Alright" I do as instructed and sit my bare ass on top of the hard, cold, surface, laying back, staring at the ceiling, my hands resting on my stomach, waiting.

"Fucking beautiful" Negan mutters over the sound of his zipper going down, and the cling of the metal on his belt hitting against the concrete, signifying his pants now just a pool around his feet.

He strides forward, rough calloused hands grabbing a hold of my thighs, pulling me towards him, resting my ankles on his shoulders.

I moan, my hands massaging my own breasts as he lowers his head, one of his hands moving down and grabbing a hold of his hard, erect cock, giving it a few good strokes before aligning it with my entrance. He raises his eyes, glaring at me as he runs the tip against my soaking folds.

"Don't tease me, Negan" I warn, breathing out another moan, hands now holding along the edge of the table, ready for the storm that's about to come, pun intended.

He exhales a short chuckle, slowly entering inside me, inch by inch, until I was full, his member stretching open my walls like an elastic.

"Yes" I groan in approval as he moves slowly at first, allowing me to adjust to his massive size before I was eventually losing control in only a matter of seconds and begging him for more, begging him to go faster, to ride me harder until I was seeing nothing but darkness and stars.

The table beneath me creaks madly with each hard thrust, my fingernails bleeding as I dug them deeper into the edge of the wood I was holding onto for dear life as Negan rode me erratically into another dimension, his massive sized balls to match his massive sized cock hitting hard against my ass each time he would slam his hips against me.

"Oh yeah" he grunts through gritted teeth, tightening his grip around my thighs, marking my skin like a tattoo with his hand and fingerprints.

He was sweating profusely, beads dripping down his forehead and chiseled chest, his glistening muscles flexing with each movement as he thrust his hips back and forth, plunging into me over and over and over.

"Yes!" I scream with pleasure "Oh my.... Fuck!"

"That's it, baby, scream for daddy"

And so I did, continuously, my mouth wide open, hollering his name at the top of my lungs until my vocal cords burned out.

Negan grins ear to ear like a cheshire cat, proud of himself, of his skills, taking pleasure in hearing his name sound off like a broken record, and why wouldn't he? The man is walking sex and he sure as shit is an amazing lay.

"Come on, Negan, just a little bit more, give it to me baby" I cry out with tightly shut orbs, my back arching inches off the table, close to my release "Yes, yes, yes!

He unleashes his hold on my thighs, running his hands upwards along my sides to my breasts that rested on a heaving chest, palming, massaging them, sending more than one wave of sensual gratification soaring through my veins.

"Cum for me, y/n" Negan grumbles "Cu-" he tosses his head back "Fuck!" he pulls out halfway and slams back inside me with full force, that one gesture, sending me over the edge, my legs shaking rapidly at the top of his shoulders.

The son of a bitch got me and he got me good, multiple orgasms running through my body all at once. But he didn't stop, ramming into me like a battering ram until he eventually reached his own climax, immediately pulling out and jerking himself off on my stomach, his white cum, sticky and warm against my skin.

"Feeling better?" I inquire jokingly through short breaths, lowering my legs from his shoulders.

Negan nods "Oh, fuck yeah, doll" he cackles, flashing his pearly whites "Just the type of relief I fucking needed"


End file.
